Kingdom of Peace
by GemmaniGirl
Summary: Rewrite AU: An ancient legend. Wars seeming to be unending. The Priestess as will her Warriors. Their path difficult, tragedies awaiting them. Old memories, feelings, and destinies take hold. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies in their quest?
1. Chapter 1

**Kingdom Of Peace**

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, if I would I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I'd be turning it into an anime.

Summary: AU: An ancient legend. Wars seeming to be unending. The Priestess as will her Warriors. Their path difficult, tragedies awaiting them. Old memories, feelings, and destinies take hold. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies as they search for a Kingdom of Peace. (Summary hybrid between myself and Hope Night)

**Note from GG (Please Read): XP Please just read this and give it a shot. I know it's a rewrite and a lot of you are probably pissed but please? Please read with an open mind.**

_**Chapter One**_

It is a legend; one that has been passed by word of mouth for nearly a hundred years. A story of a young girl with the power to wield wind, along with the power to cleanse the world with it. Every child knows the story. They are raised with it as a bed time story, or something read in school. The story starts easy enough. It is about a young orphaned girl living in a simple village. The girl though was beaten for her strange powers. One day the village was attacked by demons, burning it to the ground. The girl tried to escape but demons grabbed her. Just before they were about to kill her an angelic being appeared slaying them. That was where destiny took hold of her. Transforming the timid young girl into the legendary Priestess of Wind (though she was often referred to as a goddess to many), and fate would take hold of the boy as well turning him into the first Warrior of Light. Together they would travel, being joined by other warriors, some pledging to become the Priestess's guardian. It was a happy time, until destiny ended. It was a ritual. One that would cleanse the world with her wind, cleanse it of evil. Yes, the Priestess did it willingly knowing very well the consequences. She did not survive the ritual, the wind sucking out every ounce of light from her the second her blood had been spilt. That was how the legend went…

But it is not where it ended. Oh no, the story continued. Beginning with a simple prophecy, that the Priestess of Wind would be reborn as well as her Guardians. The world once again would be torn apart by wars and other acts of violence. The Priestess would return again and on the night where the moons bleed red the ritual will once again happen. The Priestess of Wind's blood would yet again be spilt…

(-)(-)(-)

Ever since she could remember the demons had been at war with one another. Ever since she was little she had been taught not to associate with demons. Yes, that's what all young children in her village were taught. Demons were untrustworthy and hateful, always fighting with one another. War was almost second nature to her, at least hearing about it was. But her village had never been involved. Her village had luckily been in neutral territory. In fact, she rarely ever saw a real fight. Life was average, at least in her mind. With the exception for days such as today, as well as the following day. She couldn't help but smile as she traveled down the street on her way to the local shrine. Stalls were already being set up for the festival. The Festival of the Goddess; in reference to the Priestess of Wind who according to myth and folklore was said to be from her village. It was a yearly event held, the largest festival. She smiled looking around, eagerness in her expression. Blonde hair swept to her waist held back by too clips. Her outfit a simple one, a lavender skirt and button down white blouse. The smile only grew on her face as she saw more of the stands; already well on the way to being fully set up. In her hands were two bags, though she hardly seemed to remember them now. Pausing she looked at one of the stands. It was one of those games where you had to fish the fishes out of the water with a small paper net. She could never for the life of her however remember the exact title of the game. Smiling softly she glanced at the little fish, and she would've kept looking if someone had not cleared their throat besides her.

"Oy, Izumi you're such an airhead. We don't have time for standing around; we have to get the bags of rice to the shrine." The blonde, Izumi, jumped slightly before spinning around to face the speaker. It was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties. She laughed a bit, golden blonde hair pushed back by are dark red hair-band. She too wore a simple outfit, a dark red dress with a dark gray shawl over it. In her hands two were two bags full of rice (as she had stated earlier). "Plus we need to get home early. I still have to finish mending your kimono before the festival starts at sunset."

"I know, I know. But…" Izumi smiled inhaling the air stretching her arms out, nearly hitting one of the workers in the progress. "Aren't you excited!? I can barely contain myself! This is gonna be so much fun!"

The elder girl only laughed at her friends' antics as she continued to walk. Izumi followed, though had more of a bounce to her step. Humming a song beneath her breath, the song itself remained a mystery to her. She couldn't remember where she had heard it, her mother often joked the wind taught her. That was how it got the nickname _The Wind's Melody_. It was just a soft, wordless melody. No one but her knew it, but she didn't mind. It made the melody hers and hers alone. The elder besides her smiled softly looking ahead as they approached the shrine's steps. "I suppose you being this excited is only to be expected. The festival falls on your birthday after all. It's like a huge party just for you."

"Hell yea! But even if it wasn't my birthday Catherine, this festival has always been fun." The blonde smiled glancing at the elder, Catherine. It was true, with her sixteenth birthday falling on the same day as the festival. Yes, today she was officially sixteen. A grin lit her face as she walked, spinning slightly forcing more laughter from Catherine. The other blonde just shook her head as they walked side by side. Soon they reached the shrine's steps. A small, irritable groan escaped Izumi as the two began the long trek. Catherine took the steps faster then Izumi, as she often did when the two would travel up to the shrine. It caused a soft expression to pass the girls features. She had known Catherine ever since she was a baby. Izumi had always seen her as an older sister, they were family. Everyday they would see each other, even if one was sick. A soft wind blew against her. Her aqua eyes moved up to the sky. Since she was a little girl the wind had always calmed her. Sometimes she felt as if it was calling to her, though she'd never tell anyone that. It had become more apparent to her as her sixteenth birthday neared. Even now she felt it, like a voice was telling her something. She shook her head slightly, relieving herself of the daze. She was nearing the temple, only a few more steps. Up ahead she spotted Catherine, who had already reached the top, speaking to one of the younger priests. It was then it happened; a sharp wind blew against her. The wind called to her. Blonde locks thrashed against her face as she turned her head to the side. It was then she saw it, or more to the point, him.

He sat beneath one of the many trees surrounding the shrine and steps. He was no older then her. Long raven hair sweeping down to his waist, hanging limply, locks tangled. One knee was pulled into his chest limply; an arm was draped over it. The other leg stretched out in front of him. Blood soaked through his torn shirt, a shallow pool already beginning to form. His head hung low, his chin resting against his chest. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. She couldn't even tell if he was alive or not. Shakily she stepped forward. His slightly pointed ears twitched; slowly he lifted his head turning to look at her. Dried blood, as well as fresh, coated half of his face. Another trickle escaped his parted lips, running down his chin. Cold blue eyes gazed at her from behind the veil of raven bangs. The look in them caused her to freeze. A cold shiver going up her spine, and yet she couldn't look away. It was like she'd become entranced by them. His gaze never faltered, continuing to look at her. Pain suddenly shot through her. A throbbing pain reaching her head, hands dropped the bags almost immediately, flying to hold her skull. Her body doubled over, the pain spreading. She must have screamed because she heard her name being called followed by approaching, hurried footsteps. Once again, she managed to look at the injured boy. He still gazed at her, his eyes never blinking. Never before had she felt such pain. Slowly her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body falling backwards, darkness enveloping her.

(-)(-)(-)

_She was in a fog. Literally. It rolled around her ankles, tickling her skin almost. Confusion entered her eyes as she looked around. In the distance she could see a swing set, two figures seeming to be on them. More then anything she felt urged to go to them, maybe they could explain where she was. She couldn't though. The second she stepped forward however pain shot through her body again. This time however the pain was accompanied by an onslaught of images. They overwhelmed her, some she recognized but others… It was like they were seen through another set of eyes. The assault ended however, a scene forming before her. She was in a forest. Trees lying broken in half as if a battle had taken place, a horrible battle. Her body moved on its own accord. No, it wasn't hers now. It was someone else's body, and she somehow was watching through their eyes. She knelt down besides a prone figure. Arms gently moved cradling the man before her. Pale blonde hair swept to his chin, crimson blood pooling around him. Pure white angel wings sprouted from his back some feathers stained red. She was amazed by the wings, part of her wondering if he was a demon of sorts. Her hand moved, brushing bangs out of his pained, ruby eyes. A trembling hand reached up, taking hold of hers, a smile curling on his lips. It was then Izumi realized, she was crying._

_"Don't waste your tears on me Kaze. I've had worse." Kaze? As in the Priestess of Wind Kaze? Izumi wasn't sure as she heard a worried noise escape her. A more mature woman's voice passing from her lips._

_"I will 'waste' my tears on whomever I wish. We need to stop the bleeding." Her hand broke away from his own, moving to press against the wound on his stomach. A soft pained noise escaped him, his eyes squeezing shut._

_"I-I'll be fine. We need to get out of here."_

_"You are in no condition to move!"_

_"I'm, I'm fine…"_

_"Lobo!" Her arms moved catching him as his body slumped to the side. Sweat dripped down his face, eyes shut. Her own eyes widened as she cradled him, shaking him. The women's voice sounding again. "Lobo!? Lobo wa-wake up! Wake up!"_

_But he didn't move. Blood continued to flow. Izumi's gaze blurred with tears, the women continuing to shout his name; over and over again._

_The scene faded from her sight. She was in control of her body again. The fog surrounded her, a figure slowly appearing before her. The boy, the boy from earlier! It was him; he stood before her all signs of injuries gone. His hand was extended to he, in his palm a strange but beautiful flower. It was almost like a lily, white with a blue hue, the tips of each petal a rosy red. In confusion she looked up at him. A vortex like mark was visible on his forehead, surrounded to what she could swear resembled diamonds. His hair hung freely, white wings spread out behind him. The cold eyes were no more; instead they were kind, gentle. He held the flower out to her, slowly her hand moving to take it._

_"What if you slept? And what if, in your sleep, you dreamed? And what if, in your dream, you went to heaven…And there plucked an strange and beautiful flower?" A voice reached her ears, causing her to look around. A drowsy feeling suddenly overcame her, as she slowly felt her eyes slip shut. Her body slumping forward into the angels arms; the flower clutched in her left hand…_

(-)(-)(-)

"And what if, when you awoke, you had the flower in your hand?" The voice continued. It was a soft, male voice. Barely seeming to dear go above a whisper. Her head throbbed as she slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred at first, but after a few blinks it cleared. She was in a strange room her head propped up by a pillow a blanket pulled over her. Blinking slightly she looked around, her eyes slowly resting on the speaker. A young priest in training, no older then her it would appear. Her mind flashed to the strange boy, though she wasn't sure why… His raven hair reached down to his chin. He wore a white robe, the sleeves wide. A white belt tied the top, dark blue pants visible. It reminded her more of a Feudal Japan outfit, though she suppose that was to be expected that was how the priests dressed. In his pale hand was a book, his blue eyes focused on it. So he had been reading aloud, that was how she heard the voice in her dream… She released a small groan, her left hand rising to hold her head. However, she stopped eyes widening. Clutched in her left hand was the flower. The one the boy had given her in her dream. The priest looked up, seeing the flower a small smile playing across his lips as he closed the book. "Ah, what then?" Izumi stared at him blankly forcing a small chuckled. "Sorry, I'm glad to see you're alright Izumi-san. You scared Catherine-san with your fainting spell."

"Catherine? Where is she!?" Her eyes widened as she tried to sit up, only to be pushed back down by the priest. She glared a little bit at him, suddenly recognizing him. Ichi that was the name he went by. He had been brought into the village one day, barely conscious. She saw him once after that, but he almost seemed to be entranced. She had been playing by the river with Catherine when they had seen him not too far away. Staring at the water; for a moment both believed he was going to kill himself. No, instead he just started crying, saying sorry over and over again along with shouting a name. She only imagined it was his brothers, despite the fact Ichi never spoke of his life before the shrine. It was almost taboo to even mention his brother or family. Everyone had come to know that. When they had seen him, Izumi had gone over and hugged him. She still wasn't sure why, but she felt like he needed a hug. Immediately he had clung to her, burying his face into her shoulder. After the day they had seen him crying, he became much more open. He would speak more, and life and happiness had returned to his eyes. Izumi and he did not speak often, her being busy with her own affairs while Ichi was busy caring for the shrine. He had been adopted, in sense, by the local priest Akito-san. He smiled pushing black hair out of his face.

"She went to your home to tell your parents what had happened. She also mentioned something about getting your kimono to finish mending…" Izumi looked at him, once again trying to sit up. He didn't protest this time moving to help her as she felt the world spin slightly. A warm cup of tea found its way into her hands, the flower lying in her lap. She sipped it, hesitant at first before gratefully. It was soothing, rich and yet not. Ichi watched her, a frown still decorating his face. "Izumi-san, what exactly happened? I mean you suddenly looked to be in so much pain and then you collapsed…"

Izumi didn't speak, thoughtfully looking down at the cup of tea. Aqua-green eyes widened, darting around. "The boy!"

"Boy? What boy?"

"Th-there was a boy! He was hurt an-and when I looked at him…"

"Izumi-san… there was no boy near you when you collapsed…"

"But I could've sworn…" Izumi trailed off looking down silently. Ichi looked at her, a thoughtful look crossing his features.

"This boy… What did he look like?"

"Um, kinda like you actually. Longer hair, paler skin… Though I guess that's because he was losing blood. Pointed ears… When I met his eyes I started to feel weird and then came the pain and well…" She trailed off. Her eyes drifted to the mysterious flower sitting in her lap. Carefully she picked it up, glancing at the priest. "Ichi… How'd I get this flower…?"

"Eh? Oh it was in your hand when I picked you up." He commented, standing up carefully the book still in his arms. "We assumed you had picked it up. Catherine-san suspected it caused you to faint but since you were holding it so tightly… Well I assumed it was safe."

They lapsed into silence again. Izumi sighed softly, sipping her tea. Ichi had moved placing the book on a nearby table, while Izumi merely looked down at the flower in her lap. Nearby, though Izumi had yet to take notice, Ichi stood. His hands trembling slightly as he looked down at the book. Blue eyes were wide, before a wince escaped him a hand moving to rub the back of his neck, as if he'd been pinched there. His head turned looking over his shoulder at Izumi. She was quiet still drinking the tea while idly playing with the flower. His head shook looking down at his hand which rested on the book. Slowly it formed a tight fist, knuckles turning white as his eyes slipped shut.

It had begun…

(-)(-)(-)

Izumi grinned childishly as she walked through the stands. Her kimono, as Catherine had kept reminding her, was mended beautifully. It was a lavender color, the sleeves long her hands barely visible. A dark purple, thick sash tied around it a large bow visible in the back. Light blue butterflies danced almost across the lavender kimono. It swept to her feet, split toed socks and wooden sands poking out beneath the fabric. Her blonde hair was pulled up, the strange flower she had found sticking into the bun. Catherine stood besides her, laughing at her excited friends. Her kimono was similar to Izumi's; minus the patterns and the fact it was black with a red obi. The festival had officially started hours ago. After they had bid Ichi goodbye, they had wandered around stopping occasionally at stands, but mostly speaking with one another as well as friends they passed by. Finally they stopped sitting on a small hill gazing at the stars. Catherine sat, legs tucked beneath her, opposed to Izumi who sat her knees brought into her chest. They were far away from the village; from the hill the only thing clear to them were the lights of the lanterns. Izumi had to smile, the area was quiet giving her time to think. The wind blew gently, forcing her eyes to slip shut as finally, she brought up the courage to ask. "Hey… Catherine, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Have you ever felt… Like something was calling to you?"

"… What d'you mean?"

"Like y'know…" She stopped, wondering how to phrase the question. "Ever since today the wind… I've felt like it's been calling to me. Like I was controlling it… It's always felt that way but… Never so powerful… I donno how to explain it."

"Like a voice was calling to you."

"Exactly!"

"Izumi, what happened today? Why did you faint?"

"Oh… You'd laugh…"

"Try me."

"… Well I was walking and then… I saw this boy. Around my age. When our eyes met I just felt this pain, and then passed out…"

"Did you see anything when you passed out?"

"Um, I had a bizarre dream. An angel was lying on the ground bleeding… I think it was Lobo! Y'know the Warrior of Light; and he called Kaze… I guess I was dreaming bout the Priestess."

"Was it like you were seeing it through her eyes?" Izumi blinked. Suddenly confused by the questions. Her eyes moved, glancing at her friend before slowly nodding murmuring a soft 'yes'. Catherine's head was hung, hair spilling over her shoulder hiding her face from Izumi's gaze. "And that flower, you got it in your dream didn't you?"

"Yea I guess I got the flower from my dream. Ichi says I was clutching it though…"

"I see, so it's finally beginning."

"What do you mean?" A sudden chill ran down Izumi's spine. Catherine chuckled, a dark chuckle Izumi hadn't heard her use before.

"I was wondering…" Catherine murmured as she rose to her feet, eyes gazing out at the village. "How much longer I would have to pose as this Catherine girl. How much longer I would have to stay at this goody, goody little peaceful village."

"Catherine…?"

"Oh no, your dear little Catherine died years ago. When she went to find you in the woods that day you ran away. You remember right? You had run off, fell down a hill and sprained your ankle. It was pitch black, Catherine went looking for you but I got to her first. Killed her, took on her appearance in order to gain your trust." 'Catherine's' head turned a twisted smirk on her face. Izumi stood quickly eyes wide. Her friends form began to twist. The emerald eyes becoming blood red, narrowing into slits. Golden hair blew in a harsh wind, becoming a silver color growing well passed her knees. Her nails grew longer, sharper, sprouting beneath her kimono sleeves, fangs poking out from her lips. Izumi backed away a small fearful noise escaping her.

"Catherine, th-this isn't funny…"

"I told you, Catherine died. I killed her. You're such a naive little girl, believing I was your best friend."

"Wh-who are you? What are you!?"

"They call me Lucrecia; I'm just your run of the mill demon. Sent to kill you."

"Me!? Wh-why would demons want me dead!?" A clucking sound escaped the demon, her slender finger waving in mockery.

"Oh you are so foolish!" She laughed shaking her head a tad as she approached the blonde. Izumi backed away, her eyes remaining wide. "Why, you my dear, you are the reincarnation of the Goddess Kaze, y'know, the Priestess of Wind. You will be the one to defeat my Lord Cherubi, at least that's what they say. You are a definite threat to my Master. After all, your destiny is to accomplish the Ritual of Wind. Purge the world of evil, yadda, yadda, yadda... Now, we cannot allow _that_ to happen can we?"

" Wh-what? Me the Priestess? Yea right!"

"You are the Priestess Izumi." Lucrecia spoke softly, grabbing Izumi by the front of her kimono. Izumi screamed slightly, desperately trying to break away. The grip was too strong however. Her other hand raised, blood red eyes looking at her as a deadly glow surrounded the extended claws. "I had hoped you wouldn't come into your powers. I truly hoped that Izumi…"

The blonde's eyes squeezed shut. Her body tensing as the claws were brought down. Everything seemed to slow down. Images flashed before her eyes, her life. Being little, swinging in trees with faeries only she could see. Her mother and her baking, her father tucking her in. Catherine… Catherine caring for her, playing with her. Even images of the few times she spent with Ichi. Her dream. It flashed into her mind, the boy with angel wing. Tears escaped the sealed eyes as she awaited the attack. Awaited her death…

But it never came.

Instead, she was met with a scream from Lucrecia. The clawed-hands releasing her kimono; her body falling back. Shakily she opened her eyes gazing at Lucrecia. An arrow was embedded in the demons arm. A hiss escaped her as she yanked it free, crimson eyes trained on a spot behind Izumi. Footsteps reached her ears, Izumi's eyes moved to look to her side as the figure approached. The first thing she saw were the dark blue pants of a priest. The split toed socks accompanied by wooden sandals. Pale, slender fingers wrapped around the end of the arrow while the other held the bow firm. Muscles taunt and firm, piercing blue eyes narrowed. Ichi stood in front of her now, wedging himself firmly between Izumi and the demons.

"Go." Was the only word he spoke, cutting through the air like a knife almost. Never before had she heard such a harsh edge to the priests' voice. No, it was always so warm and gentle; not harsh. He did not move arm still raised ready to fire the arrow. A soft wind blew, as if trying to calm Izumi. She looked up, just in time to see the priest's hair blow up. Kanji for 'Darkness' tattooed the back of his neck, partially on his shoulder blades… And yet it almost resembled a birth mark to her. A hallow laugh escaped Lucrecia, her hand moving to hold her temples in amusement.

"Oh what's this? The little priest has decided to step up and protect the little girl eh? You think you can do anything boy?"

"I said go." Ichi spoke, his words carefully chosen. Lucrecia just smirked, taking a step forward. The bow string was pulled back tighter. "Don't. You know I will not hesitate to fire."

"Now why should I go? The fun's just beginning!" Before either could react she lunged forward. The glow had returned to the claws. A stifled scream passed from Ichi's lips as the claws as dug into his shoulder. The arrow fell from his hold as he stumbled back, causing Izumi to scoot back sloppily. Gritting his teeth, the young priest managed to kick the demon off of his body. Blood seeped from the white cloth, his arm hanging limp for a moment or so. Lucrecia laughed hauntingly approaching him again unaffected by his kick. Kouichi managed to stay standing, his right arm gripping his bow. Willing his hand to work, drawing another arrow from the quiver that rested on his back. Carefully he placed it on the bow, aiming it again at the demon. She didn't seem worried. In fact, she released another haunting laugh. It caused Izumi's skin to crawl.

"Izumi-san," her eyes looked up. Ichi's eyes remained focused ahead, not leaving Lucrecia's feature. His voice however traveled back to Izumi. Softly, so she had to strain to hear his command. "Hide behind that tree. Do not come out till this battle is over. If I happen to lose, retreat to the shrine. Understood?"

Izumi gave a numb nod. Shakily she rose to her feet moving to the oak tree he had mentioned. Her eyes peeked out, in a mixture of nervousness but also, curiosity.

"You think you can stand in my way little priest?"

"I will not let you harm Izumi-san." Was all he said again. His left hand pulled back on the arrow and string, making it taut. Without hesitating he let it fly. Lucrecia side stepped it with simple ease. With inhuman speed she was in front of him. Blue eyes widening, his body flying back as Lucrecia rammed her palm into his chest. Blood escaped his mouth as he laid sprawled on the ground. His arrow skidded to the tree Izumi was sheltering behind. Arrows spilt from the quiver. A trembling hand rose to wipe the blood away from his chin. That was the only action he could do. A cry escaped him as the demon rammed her foot into the side of his head. His body rolled eyes wide. Another haunting laugh as she bent down clawed fingers yanking him up by his hair.

"Is this the best you can do?" She asked, another laugh escaping her as she shoved Kouichi back to the ground harshly. Her heeled foot rose stomping into his back forcing a soft scream. "I expected better," another stomp, "from some so called Warrior of Darkness!"

Wait, Warrior of Darkness? Izumi's eyes widened. One of the legendary Warriors of Peace was the kind hearted priest Izumi had always known? That would explain the marking on the back of his neck… Ichi only glared harsher at the demon as she brought her foot down once again. A scream escaped him, his hands forming tight fists as he tried to get away. Pitifully, a hand reached towards his bow. The heel came down on his hand this time, a crack sounding followed by an even larger scream. "C'mon little boy, let's see your magic! Let's see that darkness of yours."

"G-Go to Hell!" He managed to shout, rolling out of the way of another hit. He got to his feet quickly, Lucrecia striking forward with the glowing claws. He jumped back, avoiding the attack by mere inches. Another swipe, grazing his cheek, another one cutting off strands of hair. His eyes moved glancing towards the bow. He had to get it. The claws cut his side, forcing him to stumble.

"Why don't you fight back!? What, do you not fight women or something!?"

Kouichi didn't respond, rolling to the side to avoid another strike. A hand wrapped around his bow as he picked up another bow, setting it swiftly. "I won't hesitate to shoot." Were the only words he uttered. Lucrecia laughed softly, approaching him. He did not budge. Posture straight as a board, muscles tense. Without warning she struck; his arrow letting loose at the same time. It hit Lucrecia, though seemed to do no other damage. Another scream ripped from his throat as both her clawed hands dug into his shoulders. He was only lucky that he managed to avoid enough so she missed his heart. Gritting his teeth he pushed away from her stumbling back. Another strike. He fell against the tree Izumi cowered behind. Blood ran down his chin from his mouth, a glare set on his face. Lucrecia laughed standing in front of him, grabbing his chin with her hand. Automatically Ichi tried to yank away but her hold was too firm. A sadistic smile was on her face as she brought a long finger nail across his cheek. A small hiss escaped him eyes squeezing shut. A smirk escaped her as she shoved him back. Stumbling he remained firmly planted between the demon and the terrified blonde behind him. Lucrecia stepped forward raising a single, glowing hand. "Its over, you've disappointed me little Warrior. Now you and the Priestess will die!"

Ichi's eyes widened. A glowing blast shooting at the two. Screams echoing into the air.

**TBC**

**GG: Okay, Okay, now hopefully your pitchforks are down and the intent to kill me has disappeared oO Yes, I ended up choosing to rewrite this fic. I couldn't continue to type the original KoP. I'd feel like I wasn't putting any effort into it at all. Some of you might hate me for giving up on it, some might not. I'm hoping you all read this with an open mind. And hopefully this version can live up to the old one and you can all forgive me.**

**Now; I won't remove the old version. It will remain up just discontinued. This version will follow the same plot as the old one. Just with several new twists (to keep you all from being bored). Such as the Kouichi-priest angle and it'll have by far less plot holes. I'm actually looking forward to the new spin of things. And I hope you guys will like it as well. And if not; well then sorry I couldn't continue the original one.**

**This fic will be updated irregularly. As any of you will know if you read any other of my fics. I have school and other things to do that come before fanfiction. I hope you can all realize that. Chapters might come months apart, or weeks. It'll differ XP Some chapters or parts will probably also be from the old version.**

**I hope this note made sense XD and you all enjoyed this new chapter. Now I must hide from the mob! -Hides-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kingdom Of Peace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, if I would I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I'd be turning it into an anime.

**Summary:** AU: An ancient legend. Wars seeming to be unending. The Priestess as will her Warriors. Their path difficult, tragedies awaiting them. Old memories, feelings, and destinies take hold. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies as they search for a Kingdom of Peace. (Summary hybrid between myself and Hope Night)

**Chapter Two**

His head lifted wearily. Piercing blue eyes gazing up at the crystal blue eyes, soft clouds rolling across it. A yank caught his attention, forcing a yelp as he stumbled forward a step or two. Losing his balance he toppled into the mud. Sprawled out, his hands chained in front of him. The chains attached to a nearby cart full of a few other prisoners. There were commands that reached his twitching slightly pointed ears followed by hoof steps. A cry escaped him as he was roughly heaved to his feet by his hair. A sharp glare setting in his eyes as the man holding his hair chuckled. "You should watch it with that face boy. Be a shame to scar something so pretty."

As a response, the boy merely spat on the man's face. It forced a growl; his body being shoved roughly to the ground. His teeth gritted together forcing back the cries of pain that wanted to escape. He would not give his captors the pleasure of hearing him scream again. Already he felt degraded knowing that they had managed to capture him along with other prisoners, or more to the point slaves. That's what they were now and he had no doubt they were being taken away to be sold. His eyes glanced to the cart. He winced slightly feeling a twinge of guilt. It was his fault they had been captured. Only one or two were soldiers. The rest were villagers. Ones that had taken he and his comrades in. His eyes lingered on the one person brave enough to gaze out at him. A young boy, perhaps a year younger then himself; light brown hair sweeping to his chin pulled back slightly. Jade eyes met his own sapphire before the boy looked away hugging the little girl who sat besides him. Her same light brown hair in small pigtails. Siblings he gathered; another twinge of pain shot through him. He was snapped out of his musings shortly there after. With a yelp he was pulled the soldiers tearing his worn shirt off. Out of the corner of his eye he could clearly see the boy look back, eyes widening. His hands were unchained each arm being held by an enemy soldier. The leader, the one who had threatened him earlier, smirked as he walked around him. Finally stopping when he was behind him.

"This is an example to any of you who think of defying us or fighting back." He spoke back to the prisoners, all of which he was sure could see him clearly. A whip cracked through the air shortly followed by his scream of agony. Blue eyes widened while his pupils contracted into mere dots. The leather whip biting into his back. Another crack sounded blood spurting the wounds, weak knees giving way only to be held up by the two soldiers. The torture went on for what felt like hours before, finally, he felt them release his arms. His body fell forward into the ground. Breathing coming in short gasps wide eyes gazing ahead, tears of pain spilling from them. He felt the warm, sticky red liquid run down his back. Pooling around his weakened form. A sharp boot collided with his side as he was forced to roll onto his back. Another scream ripped from his throat. Dirt and rocks burning the freshly made cuts. For a moment the world went black before it came back. The leader was shouting commands again. To move out. Hands heaved him up to his feet; the chains returning to his wrists. The world was spinning as the cart began to move. His feet stumbled forward; body swaying as he tiredly began to walk. Eyelids began to feel heavy. Before he could catch himself his legs gave out, body falling into the dirt. For a moment he laid still before he felt the cart begin to pull his body. He cringed trying to get up but couldn't. His body was far too weak. Another command reached his ear before he felt the cart stop. Hands grabbed his arms the chains becoming free from his wrists. He felt his body be flung back. Dirt once again stinging the wounds on his back. Another command the sound of the car moving reaching his ears. They were leaving him here. Leaving him to die…

"You can't leave him there! He's gonna die!" The voice shot through the air. It was slightly obnoxious sounding. Reminding him of someone who acted like a tough guy. His head turned limply only to see the brown haired boy had been the one to shout. His hands gripping the bars of the car eyes wide in shock. "Are you listening!? He's gonna die! You can't leave him you bastard!"

And then it happened so fact he barely realized what had happened. The cart's door swung open the leader snatching the boy by his small ponytail yanking him out. In the process shoving the little girl away as she tried to stay with him. The boy hit the ground with a wince but immediately bounced to his feet prepared to fight; despite the fear that clearly showed as his eyes flickered back to his sister. The leader spoke again hands folded behind his back. "You care so much then stay."

"What?" The boy questioned blinking dumbly.

"Stay." The leader said again before turning to his man after they had locked up the cart. "Move out."

It took a moment for the words to register. His eyes widened as he stepped towards the cart. "Chika!"

"Masaru-nii!" A little voice screamed the girl barely managing to look out the window pure terror on her face. The boy, Masaru as he could gather, started to run towards the cart. Only to be punched harshly in the gut by a soldier. Blood escaped his mouth as he fell to the ground unable to recover seemingly. The little girl continued to scream. Her voice echoing into the air until the cart was a good distance away. He gazed weakly at Masaru who stared after the truck in shock before he felt the world spin. Darkness encompassing his mind.

(-)(-)(-)

He came too slowly. Eyes slowly opening as he gazed around groggily. His eyes met the sight of a thatched wooden roof. Confused he turned his head looking around the room he had found himself in. A hay loft it appeared; his body lying in a pile of hay; a blanket acting as a mat between himself and the straws. Another blanket laid over him. Weakly he managed to push himself into a sitting position. Tired blue eyes glanced around in confusion. Trying to figure out where he was. The first thing that registered in his mind however was pain. Vines of hot white pain shot from the deep bandaged cuts. Automatically teeth sunk into his bottom lip. Splitting it in the process to try and ignore the pain. Movement caught his attention as a brown head of hair poked its way into view. The boy from earlier climbing up the ladder into the loft, jade eyes catching sight of him. Masaru (yes, he recalled that was the brunette's name) climbed faster stumbling as he came to a stop beside him.

"You shouldn't be movin'!"

"I'm fine."

"You nearly died."

"Where are we?" He asked simply ignoring the annoyed look Masaru gave him. The brunette gave a sigh flopping back into the hay.

"Some old ladies place. She's letting us crash in her barn 'till your ready to move. Her kids are pretty nice. Helped me get you up here and the girl helped bandage you up." Masaru grinned a bit looking at him. All he did however was nod simply looking around silently. Masaru watched him frowning a bit before he spoke. "Y'know you could thank me for saving your ass."

"Didn't need your help." He shot back turning his head to glare. Masaru only snorted shutting his eyes.

"Sure, whatever you say… Uh…." He stopped. His frown deepening. "Oy! What's your name!?"

He looked at him. A hand moving to push black bangs from his eyes. Normally he would try to avoid the question. He barely knew this boy. However his mind thought back to when he had been lying half dead in the dirt road. Being left for dead… "Kouji."

"Nice to meet you Kouji, name's Masaru." Despite already knowing this Kouji nodded. Looking passed his strange new companion. Brows knitting together.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Nearly a week." His eyes widened as his head turned to stare at him in disbelief. Masaru showed the truth however. Kouji was quiet gazing off blankly. Silently he shifted, moving into a standing position as he walked weakly to the ladder. Masaru was on his feet in an instant, grabbing hold of Kouji's arm. "Where the hell do you think your goin'!?"

"I'll attract trouble. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"Ah geeze," Masaru's jade eyes rolled as he released Kouji's arms. His tan ones moving to cross over his rest in pure annoyance. "I risked my sister and myself to help a little prick."

"I didn't want your help!" The darker haired boy snapped spinning around. He regretted it immediately. The world twisting dangerously. He felt his legs turn wobbly. Quickly losing his balance as he stumbled back. Masaru's eyes widened as he cried out reaching forward but was too late. Kouji had already fallen over the edge of the loft's ledge. His body plummeting to the ground…

But he never hit the ground. Instead he felt a lithe arm loop around his waist. Catching him from falling and quickly easing him onto the ladder. "Easy kid. C'mon let's get you back up there."

It was a female voice though Kouji couldn't place it. He was lead back to the stack of hay. Surprisingly firm hands firm as they forced him to sit before pulling away. He looked up at the figure, only to see there were two. The first was the one who had spoken to him. A girl only a year or so older then him, red colored hair pulled up into a high ponytail. Her silver dress reaching her knees. She smiled kindly looking at him with amber colored eyes. Behind her Kouji could see another. A boy, seeming to be no older then twelve, at least he guessed from his height. He was peering out from behind the girl, golden eyes looking through his mop of unruly red hair. One hand gripping the other's dress as he ducked behind her again. The girl frowned in disapproval looking slightly over her shoulder at him. "'Toru," she began in admonishment. "C'mon, no hiding. He's not going to bite."

"Don't know that for a fact," a surprisingly deep voice came from the young boy's mouth. Making him older then Kouji had suspected. Eyes peered out again from behind the girl. Gold eyes locked on Kouji. "He's a soldier after all."

"You two are the same age." That one was a surprise to Kouji. The boy was his age? He was short then; that's all Kouji could say. The red head snorted poking his head out.

"He's a soldier."

"Soldier or not, don't be rude." She chastised with an annoyed frown. With a sigh she took the bag out of the boy's hands. Turning she looked at Kouji; smiling sweetly at him. "My name's Mary, this is my little brother Hitoru. I just need to change your bandages, if that's alright with you. We don't want them getting infected."

Kouji just nodded watching the girl as she knelt beside him, opening the bag. A wince escaped him as she felt her peel away the bandages. The dried blood making it harder, and much more painful. His lip split as he bite into it, as she gently placed ointment on the wounds. Blue eyes squeezing shut as he tried to ignore the pain. She whispered a few soothing words here accompanied by the occasional 'tut, tut' as she examined the wounds. He felt her move gently bandaging them with fresh ones before completing the task. Her arms moved crossing over her chest as she looked at him with amber eyes. "Your wounds are still deep, but there a lot better then before. I'll go get you something to eat alright?"

Kouji murmured a simple, soft 'thank you' refusing to look up at her. She still smiled gently, turning to go down the later though, not without patting her brother's head. Hitoru, that was his name, turned to glare up at her in annoyance. Strange gold eyes turned landing on a pair of piercing blue ones. Only for a moment. In an instant he had turned, climbing down the ladder after his sister. It left Masaru and Kouji in silence. Distantly he heard Masaru sigh, shifting in the hay. Silence was beginning to get at both of them, though neither knew what to say. Finally it became to much for Kouji as he spoke, keeping his eyes on the ground. Voicing the question that had been bothering him for far too long. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Did you help me? Your sister…" His finger began to fiddle with a straw of hay, feeling awkward quite suddenly. It really was none of his business. He knew this very well. However; he just couldn't shake the feeling.

"Cause… You can't die," was the others soft reply, accompanied by a shrug. Kouji looked up. Confusion evident in his eyes as Masaru continued. "I… When they were beatin' ya I saw the markings on your arms."

"The one saying I'm a soldier?" Kouji questioned. Gesturing to the tattoo on his right arm in an off-handed manner. The tattoo was on his forearm. It was of a howling wolf, the moon in the background. A jagged 'L' and 'W' engraved into the moon. For a moment he looked down at it with a fond smile. Though he quickly slipped on his poker face as he looked up at Masaru. Especially when he saw the boy shake his head.

"No. Th-the other one…" Masaru mumbled, fiddling more and more with the hay. A subconscious hand rose, fingers curling around the bandaged part of his upper arm. No doubt bandaged to cover the tattoos. "M-My Mother would always tell me the stories of the Priestess of Wind and my little sis always wanted to hear 'em… Th-the Warrior of Light, sa-said to have that tattoo on his arm. Just like you."

"How d'you figure it ain't just something I did for a laugh?"

"If it was would you be looking so freaked?" They lapsed into silence again. Kouji looked away, knowing there was no use defending it. Masaru shifted again, this time looking up. "I couldn't let you die. I-I mean… The Priestess! She'll need you!"

"And who the hell says there'll be a Priestess!?" Kouji snapped his head shooting around to lock gazes with Masaru. Blue eyes sharp in an ice cold glare while jade green widened in shock from the out burst. Kouji didn't pay attention to that, standing up shakily, Masaru standing up as well. "The Priestess isn't coming! Can't you see that!? The world's going to Hell and no one girl can change that no matter how powerful she is! Thi-This damn mark, its pointless! It doesn't mean anything!"

"It means you're a Warrior of Peace! The one from Legends."

"That ones been dead! He _killed_ himself!"

"Maybe the Priestess won't appear again cause she doesn't wanna be with a pessimistic, bastard like you!"

"What was that!?"

"You heard me! You're a bastard!" A fist collided with Masaru's face before the other could even react. The brunette fell backwards, straight into the hay again. Kouji stood where he was, though his body swayed. Arm outstretched still from the punch. Slowly his breathing steadied as he turned his back to Masaru. Moving to make his way down the ladder (despite the cry of protest his body gave).

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Just loud enough for Masaru to hear. "That you risked your sister for a bastard like me."

And with that, Kouji left Masaru.

(-)(-)(-)

"Ouch! Dammit…" Groggily Kouji awoke. Still perched on the same tree he had climbed into over an hour ago, where he had gone after the argument with Masaru. Peeking down he caught sight of the familiar red head. That short boy Hitoru. Square goggles covered his gold eyes, a pained look on his face. He was gripping his hand, flames sparking around it. Kouji felt his head tilt to the side as he gazed down. Hitoru pushing himself back to his feet giving his head a small shake. "C'mon 'Toru. No pain no gain… If another's surfaced then she'll come for ya soon. I-I gotta get ready I-I don't wanna let her-"

"Which are you?" Kouji called from his perch. A chuckle escaping him as he saw the boy below him jump in surprise. Head snapping up to look up at him.

"You!" He shouted, dramatically pointing to the darker haired one with a bandaged hand. Kouji rolled his eyes. Carefully slipping out of the tree, not taking note of the boys frown. "Where the Hell have ya been?"

"Sleeping," came his simple reply, though it was muffled by a large yawn. Arms stretching into the air, at the same time causing a wince. Hitoru's strange gold eyes rolled as he sat back on the ground, fishing a bandage out of his nearby backpack. Pulling out a roll of bandages.

"Your friend Masaru's been worried sick. Lookin' all over for ya! And here you've been nappin'." He snorted a bit. Before beginning to unravel the roll of bandages with his teeth, sloppily commencing to wrap his burnt hand. Kouji watched him in silence. The red-head looked up hesitantly before down mumbling softly. "Fire."

Kouji nodded immediately understanding. So this was a fellow Warrior of Peace. The Warrior of Fire. He sighed a bit, yanking the bandages away from Hitoru beginning to help him wrap the injured hand. "You can't control your powers."

"No really what was your first guess," came the snap followed by a roll of his eyes. Kouji glared slightly at him. Finishing with the hurt hand. Almost immediately after the red head yanked his hand away, glaring as best he could at Kouji, despite the fact the boy seemed unable to look threatening. In fact, the glare itself caused Kouji to laugh. With a huff Hitoru stood up slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "You're a jerk. Y'know that?"

"Should I care?" Kouji snapped glancing at him. Hitoru said nothing, automatically seeming to shrink back. Beginning to twiddle with a lose thread. Kouji could not help but pause looking at him. He looked… Frightened almost. "What's the matter? Scared?"

"Me? Scared? Ha!" The red head threw his head back. Releasing a loud laugh. Trying to seem braver then he truly was. Kouji snorted again rolling his eyes as well. Hitoru was quiet. Looking down once again before he shifted uneasily. "The Priestess…"

"What about her?" Kouji murmured a hand moving back to pull the rubber band from his hair sweeping to his shoulders. Fingers ran through them. He couldn't help but make a face, the dark locks were dirty. As well as tangled. A bathe was in order for as soon as possible. Annoyed blue eyes looked at the suddenly quiet red-head. The corner of his mouth twitched down, a scowl forming. "What. About. Her."

"… She isn't… She ain't coming is she?"  
"Hell if I know." Came the snort as he tired his hair back up. "Why?

"Just… I'm not ready…"

"Ready for what?"

"To be her guardian…" Kouji blinked turning to look at him far more carefully. Hitoru was looking at the ground. Any walls he had put up previously suddenly broken. Now, before him sat a timid, frightened boy. Kouji released a heavy sigh moving to sit beside him. Nothing was said, Kouji mulling over his own thoughts. Finally however he spoke, softly, but strongly.

"Don't worry about something that probably won't ever happen."

"What d'you mean 'won't ever happen'!? We had the marks! That means she's been reborn!"

"And Cherubi will probably find her and kill her before she even realizes who she is. It's pointless to wait! She isn't coming." Once again they fell into a tense silence. Kouji looked ahead, not bothering to try and hold up a conversation. Hitoru too remained quiet, before standing slowly.

"C'mon, we should head back."

"I'm not coming."

"Your friend is-"

"He's not my friend! He's just some idiotic boy wh-"

"Saved your life." Hitoru finished grabbing Kouji by the arm and pulling the taller boy to his feet. A glare formed on Kouji's face, before he felt his knees buckle. He nearly fell forward. He hadn't realized how much strength he had used up. A grunt escaped Hitoru as he allowed Kouji to lean against him. Muttering something about 'heavy idiot soldiers' the two began to walk. A question lingered in the back of his mind. Blue eyes looking down at the 'leaning post' in curiosity.

"Why do you hate soldiers." It was more of a demand then a question. Hitoru grumbled even more now as they walked.

"You're all lousy bums that's why!" Kouji stared before he allowed himself to burst out laughing. The red head's head snapped up to look at him. A fanged like scowl forming. "What!?"

"Th-That isn't a real answer," Kouji managed to choke out. Head hanging back as he laughed more. Tears beginning to fall. He couldn't help it; he didn't even know why this struck him as funny. But for some strange reason it was. Maybe everything was building up inside him, causing him to finally snap. Maybe that was it. Hitoru stared at him in pure annoyance as Kouji kept laughing. His lungs began to hurt, his sides becoming sore and yet he couldn't stop. He only barely managed to choke out a simple statement. "That's a horrible reason!"

Hitoru looked at him before allowing himself too to laugh, though not as much as Kouji. "Yea, guess it is."

And that was all that needed to be said.

The walk back was done in silence. But it wasn't the tension riddled silence they'd fallen into before. It was a peaceful one.

When they arrived back Kouji was attacked by Masaru. The brunette boy really had been worried out of his mind. It caused him to smile a little. But, just a little…

It was night time when Masaru and he finally talked again. They laid in the barn's hay loft. Half-lidded blue eyes gazing lazily at the roof. His body felt like it was made out of stone, he wanted nothing more then to go to sleep. He couldn't though, a thought kept running through his head. Something he had to say before he could allow sleep to take him. "Masaru?"

"What is it?" Came a snappy reply, the brunette obviously having been nearly asleep.

"I… I want to make you a promise." Jade eyes blinked as Masaru shifted. Propping himself up on one arm while he looked at Kouji curiously. There was no need for further prompting, Kouji hesitantly continuing. "I want to promise, no swear to you. On the lives of my family, on the lives of my fallen comrades. I will find your sister, and when I do, I'll reunite you too."

"… You don't have to do that…" Masaru whispered looking away. Suddenly saddened at the remembrance of his poor baby sister. "You've got more important things, the Priestess and all…"

"I want too," Kouji found himself saying, shaking his head at Masaru's statement. "No siblings deserve to be separated. And its my fault you were, so let me do this for you. Idiot."

"Fine, on one condition."

"And that is," Kouji asked dryly hearing Masaru settle back into his hay stack.

"Train me to be stronger."

Kouji turned his head looking at him. Determined eyes met his. And all Kouji could do was nod. "Deal."

(-)(-)(-)

The memories jarred him from unconsciousness. Sleepy blue eyes opening before closing again. He groaned, turning onto his back before stretching languidly. Once again his eyes opened as he sat up rubbing the back of his neck. Yawning widely. Eyes drifted through the lit room to the window. The sun was already up, hanging in the sky like some sort of beacon. Leaves blew against the window. Pushing the unruly covers over his body he swung his legs out of the floor. Bare feet touched the floor boards as he walked to the window opening it in a fluid movement. Resting his arms against the window sill he stuck his head out. Eyes slipped shut again as he felt the wind blow again. Inhaling deeply.

Over three years had passed. Chika would be eleven by now, and Masaru would be around sixteen. A heavy sigh escaped him as he felt the wind blow at his braided hair. He had still yet to find Chika, and he had not spoken with Masaru in nearly two months.

Why had he dreamt of the past? Why? It made no sense to him. Shaking the questions from his head he allowed his eyes to opening again. The site of a bustling country town met his gaze. A ghost of a smile forming. It was nice, staying in such a small town. Even if it was only temporary.

A pinch caught his attention. Drawing him out of his thoughts. Hands moved rubbing his upper arm. Another twinge as he gripped the arm. The wind blew against him. Sweet words whispering into his ear. Eyes widened as he looked at the sky.

The winds had changed.

(-)(-)(-)

**GG: Y'know when you have this really good idea, and it seems amazing at the time but ten when you start working it out its harder then you thought? XD Yea that's what happened here. The memories obviously take place a couple years before the first one.**

**Heh, hardest part of this chapter was making it as good as the first one. It probably isn't. Its defiantly shorter then the previous one –sweat- sorry bout that. I'll try getting a longer chapter next tome! **

**Not much more to say about this. Least not that I can think off. Sleepy… Gonna go sleep.**

**Review please, and please point out any errors you see. I know I probably missed some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kingdom Of Peace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, if I would I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I'd be turning it into an anime.

**Summary:** AU: An ancient legend. Wars seeming to be unending. The Priestess as will her Warriors. Their path difficult, tragedies awaiting them. Old memories, feelings, and destinies take hold. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies as they search for a Kingdom of Peace. (Summary hybrid between myself and Hope Night)

**Chapter Three**

A week later, she found herself in a small clearing, helping Ichi to set up camp. It had all begun with her strange dream: the one where she saw the mysterious boy, the scene where she had been Kaze. Then again, after all that had happened it made a little bit more sense. She could still recall quite clearly what had happened to her only a week ago. Catherine… No a demon named Lucrecia had attacked her. Ichi had come and saved her. In the end Lucrecia had died. All this time, the girl she had thought was Catherine had really been an illusion created by a foul demon. Who was out to kill her? It was funny though… She just couldn't bring herself to hate her. She did not truly know when Catherine had stopped being Catherine and started being Lucrecia. She had a rough idea, but that was all. For all she knew, they would have never been friends if it wasn't for Lucrecia becoming Catherine. It was a horrible thing to think. It made her stomach churn uneasily. After all the real Catherine had died because of her, because she was the Legendary Priestess, because the demons wanted to get close to her. Yet, she just couldn't believe Lucrecia was truly as heartless as she tried to convince Izumi she was. That she really wanted to kill her. It made no sense now that she had time to think about it. It all sounded so callous. And yet, she wasn't sure how else to phrase it. All she could do was pray no one would press her to explain her views. Let alone question the jumbled explanation she would give them. Then again, there was a small sliver of hope that they would somehow (as unlikely as that seemed to her) understand her jumbled words.

Another thought continuously ran through her mind. The Priestess of Wind… The one from the legends, the stories she had grown up hearing. That was her? The Priestess they had prophesized to return? And Ichi he was one of the Warriors of Peace. The one of Darkness. Was she dreaming? No she wasn't. If she was she would have woken by now. Pushing hair behind her ear she gazed at the crackling fire Ichi had made earlier. The dream she had earlier was making sense too her, slowly. After all, the legend said quite simply that the Priestess would be reborn. That was a scary thought actually, to think she was actually another being…

She shook her head. Banishing those thoughts from her mind. Eyes moved to look at the sky. Part of her wondered how her family was; they had reacted exactly the same way Izumi had thought. Her father had wanted her to remain in the village and have the Warriors come to her. Her mother had sobbed and hugged her and kept saying how she couldn't believe it. They had neglected to tell Catherine's parents certain aspects. Such as the fact they'd been raising a demon the whole time. Izumi wasn't sure exactly what they were told though; Ichi had spoken with them while her own family worried over her.

It had been hard for her to convince her family that they had to leave. But, after agreeing to remain one more week they agreed. And that was how she found herself by this fire, wearing a simple skirt and shirt her bag by her side. Eyes flickered to her new traveling companion. Ichi was quiet, feeding a stick into the fire. Blue eyes flickered up to meet her aqua eyes; a bemused smile crossing his features. "Yes Izumi-san?"

"Why aren't you freaked by any of this?" It was a question she'd been meaning to ask him for a while. But up until now she had never had the courage to do so.

"Because I've known this was my destiny my whole life," Ichi replied, emphasizing the point with a shrug. His gaze returned to the fire as he prodded it. A thoughtful look on his face. "Ever since I was little my Father and Mother would tell me what an honor it was that I and my brother would become two of the Warriors of Peace."

"Your brother's a Warrior too?" Izumi perked up looking at him. The smile on her lips faded however as she saw his expression. She had forgotten about the taboo. "Uh, where do you think the other Warriors are? I mean we have to find them don't we? They won't know that I-"

"They know."

"How?"

He looked at her, a soft bemused smile returning. Shifting he turned his back to her. Slender fingers becoming tangled into the locks of his hair as he pulled them up. Revealing a marking at the base of his neck, starting just at the end of his hairline. Kanji for Darkness. Tapping it simply he turned his head just slightly, speaking to her. "When we got into trouble I'm sure every Warrior sensed it in some way. A twinge of pain emitting from their markings. They most likely also sensed something. At least I did when Lucrecia first revealed herself. Then again, that could have been because I was close by."

Izumi nodded softly pulling her knees into her chest. Resting her chin on them she gazed at the fire. "But they won't know where we _are_. So we have to find them. But we have no clue where to look…"

"You'll be able to sense them," Ichi assured her breaking his gaze with the fire to look up at her. "Just give it time. I have a vague idea where my… Where my brother is, so will travel that way. Hopefully will either come across more Warriors or he'll know where to locate some."

And there that question was again. Her eyes turned, locking with the blue ones of Ichi. Striking up the nerve she broke the taboo. Voicing a thought she'd wanted answered for so long. "What happened? Between you and your brother."

"It's none of your concern." His voice had suddenly become cold as he stood. Izumi opened her mouth to apologize. Knowing very well what a risk that had been but he cut her off plain and simple. "I'm going to get more wood. Stay put."

Her cheeks puffed out slightly but she did as she was told. Without even another look he left. Leaving Izumi alone to stare at the still blazing fire; alone with her own thoughts. Slowly she allowed her legs to stretch out before shifting, tucking them beneath her. A soft sigh passed from her lips as she shifted again. Trying to find a way to keep herself occupied, without needing to think. Thinking was the absolute last thing that she wanted to do at the moment. She was sure that if she was left alone with her own thoughts she'd drown herself. Picking up a stick she poked at the fire. Part of her wondered if Ichi was coming back. Of course he was Ichi wasn't the type of guy that would just leave her alone. How could she even think that of him?

But then again, she didn't know him very well. Through the course of the week was probably the most time they'd ever spent together. And the most words she'd ever had him say to her. He had always kept to himself; especially around girls. But it was not like they had talked very much through the course of the week.

Again the thought about what had to happen to Ichi's brother returned to her mind. What possibly could have happened? She frowned a little as she sat there. Several scenarios running through her mind. Part of her thought that he had died, but Ichi had stated he was alive in their conversation about the other Warriors. So that was off the list. Maybe they had had a falling out, but it made no sense to her. After all, Ichi didn't seem to be angry or anything at his brother. Just guilty…

Maybe Ichi had hurt him. But that seemed out of character of him. Then again, she reminded herself, she barely knew him.

An irritable sigh passed from her lips as she dropped the stick crossing her arms over her chest. What was going to happen next? How were her parents doing? How were Catherine's parents?

Catherine… Eyes gazed down as once again Izumi found herself drawing her knees into her chest. It had been her fault she had died. If she hadn't been the Priestess of Wind, she'd still be alive, so would Lucrecia…

Movement caused her to snap out of her trance. Her head snapped up before looking around. "Ichi? That you?"

She waited, expecting the young priest to come through the trees with the same kind smile. Arms loaded with twigs and dead branches and leaves for the fire However, he never came out. The rustling continued it had to be the wind. That's right. The wind.

Footsteps now. Her heart leapt into her throat as she looked around. She had to be imagining it. There was no one else in the area.

… Or maybe there was. Ichi had said it himself, there would be more demons coming after her. One could be here now.

As if on cue to her thoughts, arms shot out from behind her. She tried to scream but found a gloved hand pressed against her mouth. Muffling any noise she made. Shaking Izumi struggled, but a strong arm wrapped around her upper torso, pinning her arms to her side. Her mind raced as eyes darted up to look at her holder. But his or her face was shadowed by a worn brown hood of his cloak. She continued to struggle but whoever this was by far stronger then her.

"Stop struggling," a deep voice sounded from beneath the shadow. Hot breath blew against her right ear; forcing her to shudder. Her heart pounded against her chest as she remained tense. Wide eyes locked on his. What was going to happen to her? Several scenarios ran through her head, none of them pleasant. "Now, I'm going to uncover your mouth. So don't scream."

She had to roll her eyes, but nodded not daring to risk it by screaming. His arms pulled away. The second he freed her she shot up spinning around arms raised ready to fight. A small chuckle escaped him as he stood, standing only an inch or two shorter then her. "Calm down, sheesh."

"Calm down!? Why the Hell should I!? You're the one who snuck up on me!" She snapped staying where he was. He laughed again approaching her.

"Do you honestly think you'd win in a fight against me?"

"Maybe, but I can try. I can scream!"

"And then I'll kill you." He snapped a glint of metal visible beneath his cloak. A sword? Her eyes wide as his hand moved to draw it out. "Look, I just came to get something. I saw your fire and well, I needed a light."

A hint of embarrassment was in his voice as he pulled out the metal, revealing it to be a simple lantern. Izumi blinked her arms slowly lowering. "What?"

"I need a light alright? I saw your fire and figured I could get one. When I saw you were alone I thought I'd just give you a good scare. After all only an idiot would leave a stupid girl alone."

"What was that?" Her blood was boiling. A bemused grin appeared within the shadows as he knelt down besides the fire opening the door to the lantern. "I didn't say you could take a light!"

"Yea, well I'm taking it," came the reply as he pulled a lit twig from the flames. Carefully setting it within the lantern. In a moment the dark lantern sprang to life. Izumi looked at the newcomer, remaining on guard. She couldn't see anything, besides the gloved fingers that curled around the lantern. The rest of him was concealed by a worn brown cloak the hood remaining up. His head turned as he looked at her. Izumi matched his gaze with her own. The grin remained visible as he approached her again. Izumi automatically backing up. "Why are you here anyways? All alone in the woods, with so many dangerous things. Where's your protector?"

"He'll be back in a few minutes."

"Really? Where did he go?"

"Not that it's any of your business, he went to get wood."

The man gave a simple nod. Continuing to take steps near her. Fear rushed over her as she stepped back, before finding herself against a tree. She could've sworn that his grin had grown. She wanted to scream but her voice had suddenly decided not to work. He was in front of her now, tan arms on either side of her head. Preventing her from darting to the side. He leaned in as Izumi's heart leapt into her throat. But he stopped, inches away from her lips. If she hadn't been so terrified, she would've thought to take a peek at his face. "Now, if I was a bad guy, you'd be in a pickle." She wanted to snap at him more then anything but her voice still refused to work. He gave a soft chuckle. "And if that was the case girl, what woul-"

He released a yelp as his body was yanked away from her. Falling to the ground. Ichi moving to stand in front of her blue eyes narrowed sharply. The cloaked figured groaned as he stood up brushing dust off his pants. The hood began to slip back, Izumi catching sight of a young boys face. Brown bangs falling into jade green eyes. He appeared to be only a year or so younger then her. An annoyed scowl on his face. "Geeze, I wasn't gonna hurt her or anything."

"Looked to me like you were." Came the cold snap from the young priest. "What do you want?"

The young man looked at him before lifting the lantern. "My light went out. I just came to-"

"What do you want?"

"… Are you Kouichi Minamoto?" he asked. Izumi's eyes looked up at Ichi a bit surprised. Though she could easily see the name she had been using for him was just a nickname. A curt nod was the reply as the brown haired stranger pulled a slip of paper from under his cloak holding it out. "I've brought you a message."

Swiftly her companion snatched it out of the mysterious figures hands opening the folded slip. Visibly a look of surprise crossed his features, eyes hastily running over the lines. Slowly he glanced up at the hooded figure that had been waiting. "Where… Where did-"

"He'll find you when the times right. He just asked me to deliver that." The man turned beginning to walk off. Turning his head over ever so slightly to yell back. "I'd be more careful about leaving her alone from now on. At least until she knows how to properly control her powers. Next time a person could hurt her."

And with that, he left. The light of his lantern being the only thing she could make out in the woods. And that too vanished within moments. Slowly she turned her gaze to look at Ichi, her voice finally sounding, though it was shaky. "Ichi?" He didn't response. She cleared her throat, managing to speak stronger now. "… Kouichi?"

His head turned slowly to look back at her. His hands trembling as he held the note. She was quiet for a moment before reaching out taking the note from him. Reading it:

_Kouichi,_

_I've felt the call. I'm sure you have felt it as well, and that you've already met up with the Priestess. I'm not fond of this duty, so don't expect my help. However I know where one of the Warriors is. He's a bit of a baby but that's your problem not mine. There's a map attached, it'll lead you to where he is. _

_Don't come looking for me._

_-Kouji_

If it had been another time Izumi would've laughed at the large difference between Kouichi and his brother's penmanship's. While Kouichi's was neat and small his brothers, Kouji's, was large and messy. Even when rushed Izumi had never seen something written so messily. Tucking that comment away for later she remained quiet for another moment pulling the map out. A route seemed to already been laid out, beginning at Feuille Village. Izumi had never been there, but she heard the older men and her father speak about their travels there. From the stories she knew it was bustling and busy it had been despite its small size; making it quite a well-known trade and export place. Frowning she found her tiny village on the map, Feuille Village was another town over. It would take a week to get there, and even longer to where this Warrior was. And the path did not look easy. A heavy sigh passed as she looked up to say something to the young priest. But he was staring ahead blankly. Eyes still wide, gazing at where the figure had gone. She didn't say anything, carefully sitting him down. His head turned to look at her, the bit of shock remaining in his eyes. "M-My brother, that boy…"

"Your brother showed us where to find one of the Warriors, if it was your bro-"

"That was his hand writing."

"Then we know where to find one," she smiled brushing bangs out of his eyes. "And I bet you, on the way will run into your brother. If he took the time to do this then he'll be watching."

(-)(-)(-)

"Next time, you wear the cloak."

"He would've known it was me."

"So that means I have to be mister messenger?"

"Essentially."

"I'm gonna kick your ass one of these days." Masaru muttered irritably as he pulled his hair tie out, tan hands moving to fix his small ponytail. "Seriously though, you contact me after two months too deliver a message and mess with a girl."

"I didn't tell you to mess with the girl." Kouji corrected softly perched up in a tree. Sweat trickling down his face. Hands in tight fists. His eyes were locked on the three moons above. A small tremble barely visible.

"Well your brother was an idiot for leaving her alone." Came the hot reply of Masaru as he pulled the hair tie through his brown hair. Jade eyes glancing up at his friend from his spot on the ground. A gray dappled stallion stood near the two, grazing on the grass near the tree its reigns tied to a branch.

"My brother probably didn't think there would be perverts out. He's trusting, too trusting at time." Came Kouji's automatic defense for his brother as he continued to stare at the moons from behind the leaves. Masaru just rolled his eyes as he looked up at the young man. Kouji's blue eyes glanced down, a black eyebrow cocking as he noticed the look on the brunette's face. "What?"

"Oh, nothin'."

"Masaru, I've known you too long. Now spill. What's with the look?"

"Just that, you've vehemently declared you couldn't stand your brother. And yet here you are defending him. Shows you still care 'bout him." Masaru replied, lazily stretching. Kouji found himself silent before looking away with a small indignant sniff. Masaru just chuckled picking up his lantern and holding it up to Kouji. "Here, she let me relight it. Now you can stop being a baby."

"What was that!?" Came the snap of a reply as Kouji swung down. Seeming to be rejuvenated by the small bit of light the lantern gave off. Masaru just laughed again ducking a punch. Kouji glared taking the lantern, for a split second a look of relief crossing his sweat-ridden face. Masaru watched him curiously, cocking his head to one side.

"Oy, if your so scared of the dark why not use some of that magic-crap you Warriors of Peace have? You're the one of Light ain't ya? Couldn't you just create a ball of light?"

"Its not that simple," Kouji murmured, a scowl on his face. "I don't like using that ability. I don't like the fact I'm the Warrior of Light. Its like my destinies already been laid out in front of me. And for the last time. I'm not, I repeat, _not_ scared of the dark!"

"Could've fooled me sweaty," came the jeer. A growl escaped Kouji as he swung the lantern, striking Masaru in the side of the head. A cry of pain escaped him as he fell to the side. Barely managing to catch his balance. "Hey! That any way to treat your messenger!?"

"I'll deliver the message next time if I have to deal with this again." Came the reply as Kouji moved to the stallion untying its reigns.

"So what are you gonna do?"

Kouji was quiet. Stroking the stallion affectionately before firmly setting one hand on its back, gracefully jumping up onto the blanket that served as a saddle for him. A whinny escaped the horse as it snorted tossing its head back. A pale hand stroked its neck gently as he leaned down whispering soft words to it. It seemed to relax as Kouji straightened blue eyes traveling to look at Masaru's expectant face. "Do you have a way to get back? I'm sure Yoshino'll kill me if I keep you from your mission any longer."

"Eh? Oh yea, we're camped only a little bits away. You wanna crash with us?" The shake of his head was the answer Masaru had been expecting. Pressing his lips together they formed a thin line. "Where are you gonna go then Kouji?"

"The Priestess and my brother are heading to see Hitoru. I plan to travel there as well."

"So you're gonna watch over them from the shadows?"

"No," Kouji seemed to snort at the very idea of it. One hand keeping hold of the lantern while the other curled around the reigns of his horse. "I told Hitoru when the Priestess was coming I'd warn him. Or I'll go to town to send him a note. That's all I'm going to do. I have no interest in this duty."

"Whatever you say," Masaru sighed turning his head as he began to walk back. Casually turning his head. "Next time you wanna talk to me it better not be to deliver a message! And next time it better not take ya two months!"

Kouji gave a small laugh before nudging the horses' sides urging it into a walk followed by a trot. Masaru continued to look back before turning his head looking forward. The two allies once again parting ways.

(-)(-)(-)

Sweat ran down his face as the flames licked his hand. Gold eyes were focused in concentration, locked on the growing flames. Just a little longer. He was getting it. He could do this. He could do it. A surge of pain erupted from his limb. A scream of pain escaped him. Eyes squeezed shut, a tear slipping down his cheek. His hand was throbbing, the white hot pain growing. But if he couldn't stand it now how would he fulfill his duty as a Warrior of Peace? A strangled scream of sorts escaped him the tears falling more. The flames vanished as he felt his knees buckle. But he couldn't fall. His free hand moved to hold his wrist, the burnt hand trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut. Opening and closing his hand despite the pain. Smiling weakly he allowed himself to fall backwards landing in a sitting position. Breathing came in short, quick gasps as he reached into a nearby bag pulling out a roll of bandages. Wrapping it simply he flopped back. Lying down in the small clearing of the forest. Golden eyes gazed ahead up at the sky. His breathing eased as a gentle wind blew against him. A smile crossed his features as he allowed his eyes to drift shut. His body relaxed.

Even if it was for but a moment.

Yelping he sat bolt upright. Cold water splashing across his face. Coughing slightly he pushed a soaking red bangs out of his eyes looking up at the bearer of the water. A young adult hovered over him. A year or so older then himself. Her red hair hung to her mid-back, amber eyes twinkling as she gazed down at him. An empty cup in her hand. "So this is where you've been hiding 'Toru."

"What's the big idea!?" He snapped standing up angrily. "I was sleeping!"

"Yea I know," she giggled as she stepped away from him, harmlessly putting her hands behind her back. "Grandma was looking all over for you."

He rolled his eyes running his unbandaged hand through his hair before bending down to grab his bag. Making sure to keep his bandaged hand inside his pocket, not wanting to alarm her. She smiled softly at him as she began to walk glancing back over her shoulder. "What were you doing out here anyways? Hiding?"

"I was practicing."

"Practicing what?"

"Nothing important…" He muttered looking down. As much as he wanted to tell her, but he knew very well what would happen if he did. She would become more and more worried about his safety. Especially since he could barely control his powers. But he forgot; sisters knew everything.

Gently she took his bandaged hand in hers. A frown on her lips, bracing himself for her words. "Grandma made your favorite. C'mon, we can put some salves on the burns."

"… 'Kay sis," together they stood. The elder girl keeping a soft, gentle hand on his. The walk was weighted down by an uneasy tension; at least that's what it was to Hitoru. It was a silence he was afraid to break, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because of the tight knot in his stomach. The overwhelming feeling of guilt, after all he had just lied to her. Though she had seen right through the lie. He just had to wait, wait until she questioned his hand.

"So you still can't control the flames."

It came sooner then he expected. And it was more of a statement then a question. He looked at the ground gently pulling his hand from hers. ""Mary, I'm tryin' I really am."

"I know you are," his sister, Mary, spoke gently. A worried look in her eyes. "But, you're hurting yourself more and more each time you practice."

"No! I'm getting better!"

"You're still burned!" A scowl replaced the worried look as they continued on their way. "I just don't get why you have so much trouble. Junpei never gets electrocuted when he practices."

"Well JP's just special."

"You know he hates it when you call him that 'Toru."

"I know that's why it's so much fun to call him it!" And just like that, the seriousness of their conversation vanished, replaced by a carefree teasing response.

"Still you should be more respectful to people!"

"But I do respect people. I just find teasing JP with a nickname he hates insanely amusing," the grin didn't falter as he walked besides his sister. Rolling amber eyes at him they continued down the path. Soon reaching the end of the forest line.

Just outside the forest, only a yard or so was a cottage. It wasn't too large, but at the same time it wasn't too small. It was a brown color with green shutters. A close-line stood outside it and elderly women pinning clothing up to dry. A barn stood behind the cottage, a field full of crops near said barn. Two young men stood in the field their heads turning slightly as they stopped their work hearing the red-haired siblings' arrival. Mary grinned moving to the close line immediately greeting the elderly women with a hug.

"I found 'Toru Grandma!"

The old women turned her head. Peering out from behind oval shaped spectacles. Her gray hair pulled back in a tight bun. A gentle smile formed across her wrinkled face as she set down a shirt she was about to hang. Reaching out she took hold of Hitoru's uninjured hand before his arm. Without saying a word she began to walk back into the cottage, pulling him along. Hitoru spared one last glance towards his sister before looking ahead as they closed the cottage door. His grandmother released her hold of his arm, his hand moving to rub it nervously. What was so important that she had pulled him into the empty home? Had he done something wrong? She walked over to the table carefully picking up an envelope before holding it out to him.

"A messenger bird brought it this morning." She spoke softly. Hitoru took it hesitantly. It was worn looking, as if it had traveled a great distance. On the front in a sloppy hand writing was his name. Nothing else, not even their location. Puzzling he thought for a moment about how the bird had found them. He couldn't figure it out though. Who could have sent him the letter? He didn't know anyone outside their secluded farm. Gold eyes glanced up at his grandmother. Her eyebrows were pressed together. Her lips pressed together in a thin line. She must have been thinking similar thoughts. A bit of fear hidden within her eyes.

Taking a deep breath Hitoru slipped his finger inside a gap on the side of the envelope. Cautiously tearing it open, as if he believed something would pop out at him. He held it at arms length as he finally opened it. But nothing popped out. Blinking slightly he pulled the note out of the envelope unfolding it simply before reading it.

Color drained from his face immediately as he read it again and again. It was a simple, short message in that same sloppy hand writing from the envelope. He didn't even need to look at the signature to know who had been the author of the short note. It could only be the Solider they had helped all those years ago. His fellow Warrior. His legs felt like jelly as he sat down slowly holding the note in trembling hands. Reading it over one last time.

_The winds have changed. She's coming to you. Get ready. -Kouji_

(-)(-)(-)

**GG: Blah, whole Izumi explanation about not hating Lucreacia is pretty weak, the whole Catherine/Lucrecia thing turned out weak XD Sounded better in my head.**

**Hehe this stories like my baby. Which explains why it takes me forever to get chapters out. I want to make sure the chapters are good (though I'm on the fence on this one). Plus the fact that I've been busy (which is why I haven't had a chance to read any fanfics lately).**

**Originally actually it was gonna end after Masaru and Kouji's conversation, but then thought that was far too short XP Another thing. Originally Kouji was supposed to deliver the message, but then I toyed with Masaru doing it. I donno it flopped back and forth quite a bit. Toni-chan helped me come up with the last bit X3**

**Hitoru's a bum. And I donno where the hand writing difference between the twins came from. XD Just picturing Kouji with sloppy handwriting makes me giggle so I threw it in.**

**I promise to catch up on fics and such sooooooon. Point out any errors you see please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kingdom Of Peace

**Kingdom Of Peace**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Digimon, if I would I wouldn't be writing this fanfic, I'd be turning it into an anime.

**Summary:** AU: An ancient legend. Wars seeming to be unending. The Priestess as will her Warriors. Their path difficult, tragedies awaiting them. Old memories, feelings, and destinies take hold. Will they be able to fulfill their destinies as they search for a Kingdom of Peace. (Summary hybrid between myself and Hope Night)

**Chapter Four**

"Just take a deep breath. Imagine that a string is attached to the leaf and you're pulling it." Kouichi's voice fluttered into her mind. Subconsciously Izumi nodded, her eyes remaining shut. She had never felt so relaxed before, continuing to take deep breathes. Her palms faced the sky held out before her, a lush green leaf resting in them. She could see it so clearly in her mind. She could see the imaginary string too. Following Kouichi's instructions she imagined one of her hands reaching out pulling the string up and in the process the leaf. A tinkling sensation brushed across her palms. She stifled a small giggle as she continued to remain focus. But she couldn't help it. Something was tickling her! There was a soft, deep chuckle before Kouichi's voice sounded again. "Open your eyes."

Doing as told she slowly opened her eyes. Shock painted across her features as she saw the leaf hovering a good inch above her upward palms; resting on small zephyrs that danced across her hands. For a few moments she stared at the zephyrs, holding her breath in fear that the tiniest of breaths would make them vanish. Her gaze then turned to Kouichi who smiled at her in a mix of pride and amusement. "You can breath you know Izumi-san."

She took a deep breath, relieved that the zephyrs remained. The realization dawning on her as her body began to tremble in excitement. Her eyes lighting up as she nearly leapt to her feet. "I did it!"

But with that shout the wind vanished; leaving Izumi to stare quizzically at her hands before at Kouichi, disappointment washing over her face. "I didn't do it…"

Kouichi shook his head in response to her dejected comment, that same gentle smile decorating his face. "No, no you did do it."

"Then why'd they go 'poof'?"

"My only theory to why they went," his hands rose in the air as he made air quotes to the next word. "'poof' was because you lost focus."

"For a split second…" She mumbled looking down. Kouichi released another chuckle, smiling still at her.

"When battles come, there is no chance for focus to vanish." She looked at him quietly. Though the gentle smile was still on his lips, the weight of his words sounded in his voice. His sapphire eyes showing pain that Izumi couldn't understand…

She had never seen battles. Sure she had seen the boys in her village fighting several times, mock little battles or real fights over a toy. And she had heard about the war, but the battles had never reached her village; only stories from merchants and travelers that passed through. She could not even imagine… What it would look like up close...

But she knew very well that soon she would.

"If we do get into a battle," Kouichi murmured shifting to open one of his bags, pulling out the worn black book she had so often seen with him. "Then you are to hide or run while I distract the enemy."

"And what if there's more then one? I can defend myself pretty well Kouichi. I mean… Sure I don't have a handle on my powers… But I can still fight."

"Not on the level these guys will," Kouichi replied in exasperation turning the pages of his book.

Izumi eyed him irritably, a frown plastered on her lips. "Okay Kouichi. What kind of 'level' will these enemies be on?"

For a long moment Kouichi was quiet. Blue eyes staring down at the pages half-lidded before he raised his gaze slowly. She could tell once again he was contemplating with his answers. Chewing his lip the same way he always seemed to do when nervous. Finally he released a heavy sigh resting the book in his lap before brushing the bangs out of his eyes. "Have you ever heard of the demon named Cherubi?"

She nodded quickly. Of course, everyone had heard of the demon. He was the one of the leaders in this whole war. He was on one side while on the other was the being Ophani. Of course there had once been a third side joined with Ophani, his name had been Seraphi but he had been killed early on in the war by Cherubi himself. Every child knew of these three beings. Of the fearsome warriors that followed Cherubi and the brave ones who stood besides Ophani. Every child grew up learning about them. Naturally she knew who they were! Frowning in confusion she continued to gaze at Kouichi who was silent once again before speaking very softly, so softly she barely heard him. "Cherubi's warriors are the ones who will be coming after us. And they are stronger then you can imagine. I will probably barely be able to handle them; I hope we can avoid them until we join with at least one other Warrior."

"But what if we don't? You really can't expect me to let you fight them by yourself. Especially if their so strong…"

"Please Izumi-san." Her cheeks puffed out in annoyance followed by releasing an irritated sigh. But she could tell there was no arguing at this point. He wasn't going to give in. Quietly she looked at the sky, the two falling into a simple silence. If it came down to it and they were attacked, Izumi would respect his wishes and stay hidden…

That is until there was a need to step in…

(-)(-)(-)

It was late at night or maybe it was early morning. Izumi wasn't sure. All she was aware of was that she was awoken in thick darkness. The fire a mere ember as a gentle hand pressed against her month. Eyes shot open as she prepared to attack whoever had snuck on her. Hands curled into fists as she prepared to strike, but relaxed immediately as Kouichi's face came into view. His one hand remained over her mouth, while the other raised his finger to his lips. Blue eyes were narrowed and Izumi knew it was no time to ask questions. Quietly she sat up not daring to make any sort of noise. His hand lowered from her mouth as he helped her stand. His hands were shaking, his body rigid. Izumi looked at him suddenly terrified to breathe. The look in his eyes, she couldn't describe it. It was like a mix of terror and sheer determination. She grabbed her bag quickly slipping it over one shoulder as he reached out taking her hand. He started to run pulling her along, at first she stumbled but soon she gained her footing. They ran through the woods, all her senses suddenly alert as her eyes darted around. Ears alert for the slightest sound of movement.

"Ichi," she finally managed to whisper, her voice cracking as it broke the silence they had been holding. Kouichi didn't look back though, not ever at the use of his old nickname she has let slip out. Narrow eyes remained trained ahead, his hand clinging to Izumi's own. Branches and leaves crunched beneath their hurrying feet. A root caught her foot like a claw snatching at her. She stumbled slightly, Kouichi turning around slightly to help her regain her footing though they barely stopped. Their pace did not slow, even as the outgrown roots tore at them. Snatching at their clothing over and over again. Izumi risked a glance over her shoulder before narrowly jumping over a log. She squeezed his hand, attempting to gain his attention. "Kouichi! Stop!"

He glanced back at her \ though it was just barley. Finally they slowed to a halt her hand remaining firmly in his. Her chest heaved as she drunk in the air around them. Eyes moving back to his a small frown on her lips. Moments ticked by as they stood, clutching each others hands as if they were their last life lines, their chests heaving as they caught their breaths. Slowly his fingers released her hand, but Izumi refused to let go. Fear finally catching up to her as the realization hit.

"They found us…" Kouichi only nodded in response looking around his body on edge. Licking dry lips Izumi too looked around though she saw nothing. Nervously she stepped closer to Kouichi, her hands now moving to cling to his sleeve. She had talked so bravely early. She had envisioned herself being able to fight alongside him if they were attacked. But now she felt her entire body shaking. Wild thoughts racing in her mind and tears of fright threatening to spill. "Can… Can we outrun them?"

"It's doubtful. If we continue to run the only thing we will accomplish is tiring ourselves out. But at least now we have a bit of distance…" Came the soft reply, confirming what Izumi already knew. Kouichi gazed ahead, sapphire eyes still narrow. "There's only one though. From what I can sense…"

"Y-You can sense them?" He nodded in response carefully peeling Izumi's hand off his sleeve. Easily he shrugged his bow off while his other hand rose to draw an arrow from its quiver on his back. He aimed silently continuing to speak softly to Izumi.

"I want you to run and hide. I'll keep the enemy busy alright? I want you to go and hide and do not make the slightest noise until I come for you alright?" She nodded shakily backing into the trees. But she didn't go far. She couldn't. How could she? What if something did happen to Kouichi? If he was killed. Looking around she nodded to herself silently slipping towards a tree. Bark cut at her hands as she climbed the tree. Higher and higher up until she was sure the foliage concealed her. She tried to ease her breathing, to stop shaking as she peeked out at the leaves. Kouichi remained still in the center of small clearing they had run into. His bow raised silently, an arrow resting against it. He was still for a moment before releasing it. The arrow shot through the darkness, into the trees that encircled them. In one fluid motion he drew another arrow, setting it and then releasing it.

"I know your there. Come out now." His voice was sharper then its normal tone. He wasn't requesting they come out, it was a demand. Another arrow was placed against his bow as he kept his eyes locked ahead. A laugh echoed through the trees. Izumi finding her grip on the tree branch tighter. A shadowed figure appeared, but Izumi couldn't make out a distinctive shape…

"You gotta be one of those warriors," came the shadowed figures voice, followed by a rather loud sniff. A scowl was on Kouichi's face from what Izumi could see through the leaves, his arrow aimed at the shadow.

"And you must be one of Cherubi's men." She heard the arrow cut through the air, and then a 'thunk' as it became embedded in the trunk of the tree. "Go now. I do not want to fight."

"Hand over the Priestess and maybe I will go," came a nasally retort followed by a strange giggle. "Either way, you end up dead!"

The ground beneath them shook. Izumi clung tighter to the branch that she sat on; shakily she raised a hand pushing leaves aside to see what had just happened. Said hand flew to her mouth to muffle a gasp. A giant crater was where Kouichi had once stood, a spiked hammer embedded in the ground. Her eyes darted around a sigh of relief escaping her as she saw her friend had escaped the attack. The hammer was swung again. This time Kouichi barely managed to avoid as he jumped out of the way. Again and again the man attacked the young priest in-training. Izumi watched with wide terrified eyes. She wanted to jump down and help, but she felt frozen. A cry of pain escaped Kouichi as the hammer collided with his side sending him crashing to the ground. The opponent approached, his hammer raised above his head, a disgusting smirk still on his giggling face. "Some protector you are!"

"Go to Hell," Kouichi spat out as he tried to push himself up, before rolling out of the way of the hammers strike. Once again Izumi watched as a crater formed where Kouichi had just been.

"Why not use your powers little warrior?" Izumi could not help but wonder that same question… Why wasn't Kouichi using his powers? Not once during their travels had she seen him use them. Not once. And now of all times he still wouldn't use them. She wanted to scream at him. Shout for him to use them. But she couldn't. If she did that, the enemy would know where she was. Kouichi would know she had disobeyed him (to an extent). And if she revealed her location things could get worse…

All she could do was watch as her companion narrowly avoided attacks, attempting to fire off arrows with no success. "Is someone afraid of the dark?"

"Sh-Shut up!"

"Someone afraid of what they will become?"

"Shut up!"

"You're going to die little warrior, and then that Priestess will die as well."

"I said shut up!" Anger had enveloped on Kouichi's voice. The anger seeming to blind him as he swung his fist at the enemy, only to miss. It gave the hammer the opportunity to strike him once again, sending the young priest in-training flying to the side. His body slammed into a tree the bark splintering as he fell to the ground like a rag doll. Her breathe caught in her throat as she griped the tree branch. Wide eyes staring at the unmoving form. He wasn't getting up. He couldn't be… He couldn't be dead could he? Fearfully she watched as the enemy approached a sick-twisted smile on his face. Her eyes widened as he raised his hammer, this time the spike side was bared.

And within an instant she had forgotten her earlier worries and fears. She climbed down from the tree her eyes still wide. In an instant she had shot forward ramming her shoulder into the man's side sending him tumbling to the side. She planted herself in front of Kouichi. Swallowing a large lump that had formed in her throat as she saw the man recover, slowly turning to face her with a surprised look on his face. But that surprised look melted away as that sick-twisted smile returned. "So there's the little Priestess!"

The fear crashed into her. Immobilizing her. The hammer-wielding man smiled more and more as he approached Izumi who dared not to move. If she did the unconscious Kouichi would be defenseless. Aqua eyes glanced back at the motionless form behind her. This was not good. Her gaze returned forward just in time to see the enemy raise his hammer. She stepped back before turning around her arms wrapping around Kouichi's waist. A small scream escaped her as she managed to jump out of the way pulling Kouichi with her. She moved quickly, safely laying him by a tree as she slipped her bag off her shoulders. Slowly she stood again turning to face the smirking opponent. With a nod to herself she stepped back out her mind racing. Again she jumped out of the way of another hammer strike. She stumbled back before tripping over a rock. She fell back, rolling out of the way of another strike. Her heart pounded against her chest. She had to focus. If she could just focus she could create those zephyrs again. Just like earlier that day. She could fight back that way. She could use the wind. All she had to was focus. Narrowly she avoided a direct hit, though not completely. The spikes sliced her leg, forcing a small wince as she put weight on it. Stumbled back she ducked out of the way of another hit. Focus, she needed to focus.

"What's wrong little Priestess? Can't fight? Scared?"

"Scared? Who me!? Not a chance!" She laughed, despite how she really felt. She forced herself to grin, to hide the fact she was petrified. Again her aqua eyes darted over to Kouichi's form. He was coming too, slowly but surely. If she could just stall until he had recovered his senses… Nodding to herself she jumped to the side to avoid another attack. She had to stall that was all there was to it. "I'd never be afraid of a coward like you!"

"What did you call me?"

"A coward," she laughed a little despite the violent churning in her stomach. "Only a coward would attack a defenseless girl, and only a coward would use such a stupid weapon as a giant hammer. What's wrong? Can't fight with your own fists?"

He growled swinging the hammer again, Izumi once again dodging. Angering him was most likely not one of her most brilliant plans. But it did distract him in a way. She just hoped Kouichi would recover soon. She wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up. "C'mon little boy, can't hit me? I'm such an easy target!"

"Shut up you stupid girl!"

"Make me!" Sticking her tongue out ducked again, swinging her leg underneath his legs. A yelp escaped the enemy as he lost his balance. She felt a small satisfied smirk form as she hoped back and out of the way. Growling still the man stood back up slamming his hammer into the ground, Izumi leaping back to avoid. Her eyes widened as the ground shook, rocks shooting out from the earth. A scream escaped her as they collided with her. Slicing her skin and slamming into her limbs. She was sent flying through the air before harshly landing in a heap. Biting her lower lip Izumi pushed herself up, blonde hair falling into her face. Eyes widened as she looked up. The man was standing over her. His hammer raised into the air. That sick-twisted smile returning.

"Time to die silly Priestess!" Her arms shot up to shield her head, eyes squeezing shut. She was going to die. This was the end… She waited for the attack to his… But it never came.

Timidly she opened her eyes before lowering her arms. An ink-colored wall sat in front of her, sprouting out from the shadows that coated the forest floor. With a shaky hand she reached out her fingers brushing against the shield, momentarily surprised that it was not solid at all, it was like water. Tilting her head to one side slowly she stared at it, more of her blonde hair falling into her eyes. Little by little her gaze shifted until it rested on the source of the protection.

Kouichi had recovered, to an extent. He was standing, though she could tell it was just barely. His body swayed, one arm raised out towards them. His fingers clenched into a tight fist. So tight Izumi could see the hand shaking. Hair hung in his pale face shadowing his eyes from view. The enemy turned to look as well, that annoying giggle escaping the man as he saw who it had been to come to her rescue. "Oh so the little warriors finally usin' that darkness of his eh?"

"Shut up," came the sharp voice of Kouichi. It sounded like he was struggling. To stay standing maybe or perhaps it was something else. Izumi wasn't sure. He took an uneasy step forward his fist uncurling as the shield of darkness dissolved into the air. His arm lowered as he continued to step forward, the uneasiness vanishing with each step he took. "So you are the one they call Gigas? The earth manipulator?"

"Your pretty smart," came the giggle. Gigas? Well at least she had a name now to match the face. Kouichi was still walking towards them. He didn't even seem to notice that their enemy had spoken.

"Izumi-san you okay?"

"A bit scratched up but other than that I'm fine." She replied softly, still shaken up by what was occurring. She had really been close to dying. Quietly she looked at the young man she traveled with. Something seemed different about him. But she could not understand what… He was still shaking, one hand gripping his head as if he was in pain. The darkness in the area was shifting closer to him. As if it was being drawn in by a vacuum. So this was the power of the Warrior of Darkness…

"That's good." He whispered catching her attention. She looked at him again as slowly he lifted his head a shudder running down Izumi's spine. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. His eyes were growing sharper. Growing colder, maniacal. He closed the distance between them, a smirk forming across his lips. One that did not belong. He said nothing else to her, the darkness springing forward with a simple nod of his head. It crashed into the enemy, Gigas, sending the earth manipulator flying back. But the opponent was quick to react, slamming his hammers spiked side into the ground to keep him from flying too far back. As a result more rocks shot out from the ground and with another swing of the hammer they went hurtling towards Kouichi and Izumi. The young man did not looked bothered however as he raised his arms another inky shield appearing around them. The rocks shattering upon impact with it. The strange smirk never vanished as more of the darkness shot out at the enemy. Rocks flying up to protect the man. "You were really a dumb y'know that Gigas?"

Kouichi's voice had changed. It had become harsher than before and much colder. With wide eyes Izumi watched as he raised his hand again, the darkness sprouting out from the ground like vines. It wrapped around their enemies limbs, despite Gigas's attempt to cut them away or escape. Kouichi just clucked his tongue, tilting his head to the side as he spoke. "You shouldn't have taunted him, y'know that Gigas? You really shouldn't have riled him up so much. It makes him lose focus."

Kouichi's eyes were not the same. Insanity was shining through them matching that insane smile that had stretched across his face. His head remained tilted to the ground as the tendrils yanked Gigas down in accordance to Kouichi's will. Gigas cried out struggling to get away but it was no use. Izumi watched as the insane smile seemed to grow more and more.

"And when he loses focus, I gain control." Came the sharp hiss as slowly Kouichi's (was it still Kouichi?) fingers curled into a tight fist. More darkness appeared, draping around their enemy, weighing against the struggling earth manipulator. Crushing him. Izumi's eyes widen even more at this realization. She shot up to her feet despite the cry of protest her bruised body gave her, rushing to her friends side.

"Kouichi stop! You'll kill him!"

"Better him then us girl," came the crazed laugh as he turned his head to look at her. His head still was tilted to the side. Raven hair falling into those insane eyes. She shuddered at the look wanting nothing more to step back. But she couldn't she had to stand her ground. She had too. If she didn't…

"Kouichi. Stop."

"Kouichi isn't here right now," he laughed. Another shudder ran down her spine at the sound of it. Shakily she reached forward grabbing hold of his arm, the sound of the man struggling to breathe echoing in the air around her.

"Stop Kouichi! Please! You'll kill him! Stop this!" She gripped his sleeve but shoved her away. Stumbling back a small squeak of surprise escaped her. Shaking her head she rushed forward again in an attempt to stop him. Again he pushed her away his fists tightening as the weight of the darkness seemed to grow. Gigas's struggled screams sounding. Panic gripped her chest as she looked back at the enemy. She knew he was her enemy. That had become quite obvious in the short amount of time she had met the man. She knew his goal was to kill her and that the second he recovered he would try to kill them again. Despite knowing this though, she still could not allow him to die. She couldn't let Kouichi kill him. To allow the young, kind man's hands to be stained with blood. She just couldn't allow that happen. But how was she going to stop him? Her mind race as she looked at him. How could she stop him? That was the question

"You were really dumb Gigas, and now your go-" He didn't finish as Izumi did the one last thing she could think of. The slap echoed in the air around them as he stumbled to one side. Izumi stood where she was her hand stinging in pain though she hid it. Fearfully she looked at Kouichi before sighing in relief. It had worked, much to her relief. The darkness slowly slipped away releasing Gigas from the suffocating cocoon it had formed. The insane smile had vanished from Kouichi's face becoming replaced by a confused look. His body shook as he held his cheek looking at Izumi with the same wide, kind hearted blue eyes that she had come to known so well.

"I-Izumi-san… What…" She shook her head quickly grabbing his arm.

"We got to run. Come on!" She shouted giving his arm a harsh yank as she darted through the woods pulling the young priest in-training behind her. As much as she wanted to question what had just occurred she could not. They needed to escape while Gigas was still down. Before he had the chance to recover and attack again. Her heart pounded against her chest as the adrenaline coursed through her veins. She didn't know where they were going. She didn't know where she was running too. All she knew was they had had to get away. They had to keep running while they had the chance. Thoughts raced in her mind as she jumped over a log. What had just happened? What had happened to Kouichi? Who had that been? Who had that been wearing Kouichi's face?

(-)(-)(-)

_He couldn't breath. Sapphire eyes darting around in hopes for some sort of light, but he could find none. Only the crushing darkness that weighed against him, that was slowly suffocating him. His lungs burned as he tried to claw his way out of the ocean that surrounded him. A voiceless scream escaped his throat as his body writhed in agony. He could feel his back arch painfully, blades from the inky blackness cutting into his flesh. Blood spluttered from his mouth and down his chin as he continued to try and free himself from this prison. He could feel his limbs trapped by vines of darkness. Piercing red eyes gazing at him from the shadows, an identical face gazing at him; a twisted smile adorning the others face. _

_More blood escaped his mouth as he felt his body convulse tears spilling down his face. The identical face released a chillingly laugh as he reached forward resting a delicate hand against his tear-stained face. A cruel smile remained on his face as he spoke, his voice nothing but ice. "Tears will get you no where dear brother. Though they are a pleasant sight for me to see."_

_The hand brushed against his cheeks before the mirror image dug his sharper nails into his cheek. His eyebrows knitted together in pain as he felt his body seize again, the world becoming blurry as he tried to speak. But no voice escaped him. His heart pounded painfully against his chest, echoing in his ears as his lungs continued to burn. Coldness spread throughout his body, the dark chuckle from the mirror image resonating through his mind as everything went black…_

He sat bolt upright gasping for air, drenched in sweat as he tried to ease his heart beat. Shakily he reached forward grabbing hold of the dimly lit lantern that sat nearby. His body seeming to cling to it as if it was his last tie to life. Warm tears raced down his face as he tried to suppress a sob. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't cry. He was stronger then that, he wasn't a child anymore. He didn't cry. He wouldn't cry…

He held the lantern tighter feeling its warmth course through his veins banishing the frozen shadows that wrapped around him. Blue eyes remained wide, his pupils nothing but small dots as he tried to ease his breathing back to its normal pattern. It was only a dream; he reassured himself, only a dream.

Movement caught his attention. His hand flying to the sword that sat by his side sheathed, in an instant it was drawn his blade pointing at the snout of a grey-dappled horse. For a moment they stood still. His sharp, terrified blue eyes gazing at the horse wide, calm, brown colored eyes. It didn't look afraid at the blade that was directed at it. Instead it nudged the blade aside before walking forward. Leaning its head down as the frightened swordsman slowly lowered his sword. Gently it nuzzled his tear stained face, his hands rising up immediately wrapping around the horse allowing small sobs to escape him. The horse waited, continuing to nuzzle against him comfortingly; softly neighing in an attempt to calm him. The tears slowly stopped as his breathing steadied. He shut his eyes keeping his face hidden in the horses' mane before slowly lifting his head. It gave him a concerned look as he attempted to smile. "So-Sorry Mitsu. Just a nightmare."

The horse, Mitsu, shot him a look forcing a tiny chuckle. "I just… Was remembering… But I'm alright now. Just needed a good cry I suppose. I'm going to wash my face in the stream okay? I'll be right back."

He stood shakily, his hand gripping the lantern again. From behind he felt the horse's snout pushing him causing him to stumble. He turned his head to snipe at Mitsu but sighed instead moving to grab his traveling bag before its reigns. "Fine, fine, will both go. You could probably use a drink ne?"

He smiled a bit as he lead the way to the small stream. It was still night, all but one of the three moons shielded by clouds. A storm was coming he expected. Quietly he knelt down by the stream cupping his hands and splashing his face with the cold water. It felt refreshing, a small sigh escaping him as he gazed at his rippling reflection.

His hair had grown longer, uneven bangs hanging in his blood-shot blue eyes. The rest of his hair meanwhile rested in a messy ponytail that currently spilt over his shoulder the uneven edges dipping into the rushing water. Heavy bags hung beneath his eyes, his face a good two shades paler then its normal completion. Dirt still clung to his skin, though the sweat and water had cut through much of it. Idly he rubbed his cheek where the nails had dug in. Frowning a bit as he mumbled, off-handly, to Mitsu who stood besides him drinking. "Remind me next time we're in town to actually shave…"

Mitsu snorted slightly and in one swift turn of his head and pushed the dark haired boy into the stream. A small yelp escaped him as he hit the water face first. He lifted his head, soaking wet hair hanging in his face, he could hear his companion snicker. "Ha, ha, very funny you stupid horse."

The horse leaned forward playfully nipping at his hair before attempting to pull him out. He allowed himself to smile a little as he pulled himself out of the water with a bit of help from Mitsu. Sighing he wrung out his now drenched hair before sitting down again. Distantly his eyes moved his distorted reflection, the image of the red-eyed mirror image flashing through his head. He stiffened, hands forming fists as he scooted closer to the lantern. Mitsu leaned down nudging his shoulder, forcing him to sigh. "I know, I know. It's not like he can hurt me now, that he would even want too. Just… Earlier I felt like something shifted in him. Y'know? That goddamn twin connection I still share with him. It's not as strong as when we were kids but…"

Timidly his hand began running through the wet ponytail; awkwardly fussing over it as he continued to speak to the ever attentive Mitsu. "I still… I hate him. I can't… I won't forgive him… I just…"

He sighed again leaning back on his hands. Sapphire eyes gazing up at the dark sky, early rays of sunlight beginning to poke out through the clouds. "I hope he's okay…"

(-)(-)(-)

**GG: Gomen, gomen. I took a hiatus so to speak from … Wasn't intentional, it just sorta happened. I've got a heap load of fics to catch up on now though . But that's beside the point! **

**So… Um, well I donno what to say bout this chapter. Though I'm sure many of you can figure out what just happened with Kouichi :3 But what will happen next? Dun dun duuuun! **

… **I make no promises to get the next chapter out sooner XD College is approaching, so that'll keep me busy. I will try my hardest though to get one more though before the school year starts! But no promises!**

**Also two random questions. One… Anyone going to Otakon!? –just curious-**

**Two, would anyone be interested in beta-ing KoP here? Or explain to me how getting a beta works? XD**


End file.
